


Compromise

by InkDrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Asahi is a master at sucking dick, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Deep Throating, Dominant Azumane Asahi, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Thighs, Top Azumane Asahi, basically Noya is understanding but also a horny genius, cuz Asahi is also a gentleman, just a tiny bit of begging, no actual sex but, submissive Nishinoya Yuu, thigh fucking, thigh kissing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: In which Asahi and Noya have decided to not go all the way just yet.So when Noya still craves further intimacy, they compromise.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I am feelin the Asanoya vibes today 😳😍

There was tension floating in the air and Asahi was watching the younger below him with a certain nervousness. Noya's eyes were closed and his nose was scrunched, and Asahi knew that look, but why on _Earth_ was Noya thinking when the elder was leaned over him, both of their cocks more than just a little bit hard?

"What are you thinking?" The words came out a little bit rough, vibrating with tension as they left his mouth.

Noya's eyes shot open and he smiled a little bit shyly.

_That wasn't a look Asahi saw often. It was adorable._

"I want to be more intimate with you," Noya started quietly, snapping the elder out of his haze. "But I want both of us to be comfortable. And I have a couple ideas."

Asahi felt his stomach twist at the thought of going further with his boyfriend. He had told the younger a couple weeks ago that he wanted to wait to go all the way, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

And Noya was obviously thinking about it too, if the mischievous look in his eyes was any indication of his thoughts.

"Okay." Asahi nodded his head and ran a gentle hand over Noya's side. "What are they?"

**.....**

It was one of the few things Asahi had never thought about before: a very naked Nishinoya Yuu straddling his thigh and moving his hips as he slowly came undone. 

_But he was sure as hell glad that the younger had._

Noya started out sitting up straight, hands on the elder's bare shoulders for leverage and content with soft, admiring touches from the other boy. 

His cheeks were tinted pink, but Asahi thought that might be from nervousness, or even embarrassment, and his breath had barely turned into quiet huffs. 

But as Noya's hips started to press more insistently against the bare skin of Asahi's thigh, his eyes squeezed shut and his huffs of breaths turned needier, until he was letting out whining moans that sent shockwaves through Asahi's veins.

Asahi let him push himself closer to the edge, brushing the younger's hair out of his eyes and keeping his touches light, waiting.

_He was stunning, flushed and sweaty, as he grew more and more desperate._

Noya hips stuttered and he finally gave in to the urge to beg, eyes fluttering open to meet Asahi's.

"P-please! Please, Asahi, _fuck_!" The plea hardly made it past Noya's lips, quivering and broken, but it was enough to send fire rushing through Asahi's body.

The elder's hands tightened over Noya's hips, controlling their movements, and the younger scrambled to wrap his arms around his neck. 

Noya, sputtering and moaning, buried his head in Asahi's neck and leaned into him. He vaguely registered that his nails were dragging across Asahi's shoulders, that it probably hurt, but the elder was still moving his hips for him and a tight heat was building in his gut.

The feeling of usually soft hands pressing into his skin and the drag of his cock head on the elder's thigh had his stomach tightening, whimpering into the curve of Asahi's neck.

One of Asahi's hands came up to cradle the back of Noya's head, fingers threading gently into his hair. 

"Come on, baby." It was a quiet murmur, pressed into the younger's temple and sending a shiver down his spine. 

In the next few moments, Noya tightened in his arms, choking out a gasp and dragging his nails over Asahi's shoulders.

The cum that leaked onto Asahi's thighs and landed on his stomach was pretty gross, but Noya was coming down from his high with pretty little whimpers and Asahi wasn't about to let him go any time soon.

**.....**

  
Noya's cheeks were still flushed when he finally lifted his head, breath finally calming into the occasional huff.

He met Asahi's eyes with a shy smile that made it look like he was still just a little bit out of it. "Your turn."

The younger's voice came out in a playful laugh, quiet and breathless, and Asahi's confidence and control started to disappear.

Noya's desperate and needy side was steadily ebbing away, turning his attention to Asahi and the still very hard erection that hung between the elder's legs.

This was sexy, in-control Nishinoya Yuu, and it always put Asahi on his knees with overwhelming adoration and love.

_And the need to please, to obey._

"Do-do you want me to do the same thing? Because I don't think I should sit on you."

Noya shook his head, dragging a hand through his hair. "I have a different idea." _Although, that was a nice image. Maybe he could eventually convince Asahi to ride him, at least for a bit._

The younger pushed the thought away, storing it for later and focusing on the beautiful boy in front of him. Any semblance of dominance Asahi had shown when Noya was on the verge of cumming had melted away, and Noya was hoping to coax it back out of the elder.

"I want you to fuck my thighs, just like you'd fuck me if we went all the way."

**.....**

  
It had started out with a lot of nervous fumbles and glances, searching for reassurance.

Noya had been the one to guide Asahi's hand into spreading lube between his thighs and over his own dick, watching as his lover's confident dominance came back slowly.

At first, Asahi hadn't really known where to put Noya's legs and he'd been slow to slip his cock into place.

But Noya had still arched into the feeling and soon, his legs were thrown over one of Asahi's shoulders, thigh muscles twitching as the elder pressed his dick between them.

The movements were growing faster, harder, and _holy fuck, if this is how he has sex..._ maybe Noya was already half-hard again thinking about it, but really, who could blame him?

Asahi's hands were gripping the younger's thighs and his mouth fell into a pretty little "O" shape every time his hips met the crease of Noya's legs, hair falling out of his bun and rocking with every harsh movement.

He was gasping around deep, desperate moans that echoed in Noya's ears, stirring the arousal pooling in his gut.

And he thinks _this_ _is why he's hesitant to go all the way. Because Noya's legs are surely going to bruise and the bed rocking against the wall wasn't exactly subtle._

Asahi was usually shy and hesitant but this was the opposite. It was rough and controlled, a new level of what Noya experienced in sexual situations with the elder and that made Noya want him even more.

The muscles in his thighs tightened, flexing around the feeling of Asahi's cock, and his fingers twisted in the sheets beneath him.

_Because if Asahi felt this good, made his stomach and chest twist this tightly, just from this... Noya was prepared to die and go to Heaven when they went further. Or Hell for that matter, because this was pure sin and it was absolutely worth eternal damnation._

Asahi's lips on his skin startled him, his eyes fluttering open when he hadn't even realized they'd closed.

The elder was pressing kisses and bites into the outside of Noya's thigh, muffling seemingly shameless moans against the skin in his eagerness to cover the younger in hickeys.

His thrusts were starting to stutter, though they lost none of their force, and Noya wished he'd thought this through a little more.

_Because Asahi was starting to come undone and Noya wanted to touch, to cover the elder with his hands and his mouth, but he couldn't reach._

Instead, his fingers twisted tighter in the sheets, watching as Asahi's kisses turned into gasps against heated skin, until the elder gave in and simply pressed his face into Noya's thigh, every devastatingly beautiful sound that escaped him gasped against his leg.

Noya felt Asahi's fingers tighten on him and saw the moment the elder's breath got caught in his chest.

Asahi's eyes were squeezed shut, cheeks scrunching a little with the force of the moan he choked out as he came, hips pushing against the younger's with one last harsh thrust before he slowed and finally stopped.

Noya couldn't stop staring, 100%, without a doubt hard again, as he watched a very beautiful man come down from his high.

 _And Noya was thinking about a million and one_ _reasons_ _why what he'd just witnessed was the most beautiful thing_ _ **ever**_ when Asahi's eyes fluttered open, still burning with a fire that shocked the younger to his very core.

Noya watched in fascination as Asahi readjusted himself to settle between the younger's knees and dipped his head down to where cum had landed on Noya's thighs.

And when Asahi's tongue came out to lap gently at the skin, Noya felt his heart stop.

 _That should be disgusting_ , Noya thought, but instead of pushing the elder away, he threaded his fingers through his hair. _Instead, it shot a shiver down his spine._

 _"Fuck,_ Asahi!" Noya thinks that he should moan something else, _tell Asahi that he's stunning, that he feels ridiculously good like this,_ but he can only make an incoherent attempt because Asahi is moving, mouth still sucking and biting until he's licking his way up Noya's cock.

The younger's hips arch into the feeling, fingers tightening in Asahi's hair. The elder hummed happily at the response, slipping his lips over Noya's dick and sliding insistent hands over his hips.

Asahi tugged him closer as he slid further down Noya's cock, not stopping until his nose brushed the skin of the younger's hips.

Noya whimpered out a surprised moan, melting into the harsh press of fingertips and fighting the urge to close his legs. In his haze, he'd forgotten just how good Asahi was at this, at taking the younger apart with his mouth.

_It left him trembling and seeing stars._

He fell apart quickly, choking around starved moans and desperate whimpers.

Asahi took every tug to his hair with a pleased moan of his own, pressing down on the younger's hips when he tried to fuck weakly into the elder's mouth.

Noya seemed to fall apart even quicker like that, pinned down and taking everything Asahi was willing to give, until he finally came down Asahi's throat with one last pull to his hair.

He was still shaking a little with the force of it when Asahi had come back to their room with a damp washcloth, barely registering it as he was wiped down. He didn't really register _anything_ until Asahi slid into bed behind him, soothing touches running down his sides.

"Are you alright?" Asahi's words were still a little rough, and God, it made Noya wish he had the energy to go again.

"I'm fantastic." Shit, his voice was _fucked_. And if the self-satisfied smirk Asahi pressed against his neck was any indication, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Good. You should sleep and I'll make you some hot tea when you get up."

Noya wanted to argue that _eew, hot tea was gross_ but his eyes were already closing, heart slowing to match the pace of the one pressed against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I absolutely live for them
> 
> Also, I'm in l I very with Hamilton and might write some fics based off the soundtrack 🤔


End file.
